Plan B
Plan B is the nineteenth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired May 29, 2019 and was written by FireMatch. Transcript (Episode begins with Pluto smoking) Dan: Pluto, you can't do that, you're underage! Pluto: Underage, schmunderage, I'm mature enough to handle it. (coughs heavily) Dan: Okay then... INU: Why don't we go for a walk, Pluto? Get some fresh air. Pluto: Uh, sure. (They take a walk down the street, when Ingot approaches them) INU: OH SHIT Pluto: Not them again! Ingot: It is I, Ingot! I'm here to take back my girl. Pluto: You don't own her, bitch! Ingot: Did you just call me… bitch?! REEEEEE INU and Pluto: Uh oh. (Meanwhile…) Jasbre: Ah, what a great day to be king. The sun is sunny, the sky is blue (duh), and life is good. (takes a sip of his lemonade) Polar: (in her head, pacing around the room) Ugh, Jasbre is so goddamn full of himself. Is he even aware how corrupt he's been? I need to do something about this, before anything else bad happens. (thinking) I got it, I'll just do the simplest thing and kill him! If I do it just right, no one will ever know it's me. (She goes over to the weaponry room and grabs a sword) Polar: Don't fail me now… (Ingot is dashing towards Pluto and INU with a bloody knife in their hand) INU: Shit, what do we do now? Pluto: I got this. (pulls out his own knife from his pocket) Don't you dare get close to me. Ingot: I ain't scared of you, underager. Pluto: Taste the mighty wrath of my KNIFE! (sprints toward Ingot to stab, but slips and falls to the ground as Ingot scoots to the left) Ingot: (laughing maniacally) You damn fools, you damn fools! I'm smarter than both of you! INU: (pulls out a laser) Pluto: The hell? INU: Don't ask. (shoots a laser at Ingot, this time making a hit) Ingot: Ouch. That hurt. But not as much as this will be. (They quickly stab both INU and Pluto with their knife, and they both fall to the ground unconscious) (Polar is sneaking behind Jasbre) Jasbre: Has anyone seen my chicken salad? (gets stabbed directly in the back) Holy fu- (falls unconscious) Polar: (sprints away, thinking she got away with it) Bot: Polar… the FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?! Polar: (stops suddenly) Uhhhhh… it was Rocky. Rocky: Shut the hell up! Bot: That's it. TO THE PRISON! (pins Polar to the ground and is carried by two large guards) Jasbre: (waking up) Who… who did this? Bot: It was Polar. She's on death row now. Jasbre: Oh. Good. Now please help. (INU and Pluto wake up) INU: We lost. Pluto: No shitting. INU: We need another plan. Pluto: A Plan B. INU: Yeah. Who knows what Ingot could be doing right now? Pluto: Probably kidnapping more Fanonland citizens. INU: Probably. And we can't let that happen. Pluto: Let's think of a plan… (Jeopardy music plays) INU: I got it! (whispers in Pluto's ear the plan) Pluto: Perfect… (Polar is now in prison along with some other citizens) Prisoner 1: What are you in for? Polar: Attempted murder. Prisoner 1: Daaamn. I'm in for slapping someone with a piece of salami. Prisoner 2: That's nothing. I've seen much worse. Prisoner 1: Worse than attempted murder? Prisoner 2: Yeah, I won't go into detail though…… (Episode slowly fades to black as it ends) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:SBFW Quest